


Forgive Me

by NightEyes1394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: Astra has had it with Shinsuke's flirtatious ways. Now that she's decided to let him go, she would be better off right? Then why does letting him go hurt so much? And will he let her get away? Or will he remind her why she fell in love with him in the first place? Shinsuke Nakamura/OC





	Forgive Me

Astra couldn’t believe her eyes. There in front of her was her boyfriend flirting with another girl. She was torn between murdering him or the bitch herself. Some bubbly, blue-eyed brunette flirted with her boyfriend. No, it was the other way around…he flirted with her. How dare he!? She knew Shinsuke was many things. He was a jokester, a smartass, strong, skilled, and caring man when he wanted to be. She knew he was infamous for being a flirt; for God’s sake she’s busted him so many times before dating him and even after, but still! She didn’t think he would flirt this much when they started dating.  
Of course he would! Look at her! Look at you!  
Astra felt tears prick at her eyes slightly. Thoughts could be a dangerous thing, especially hers. She knew she was average looking. It took her awhile, but to her she looks a lot better than most. She’s already turned down so many guys in the bar it was ridiculous. Yet, here she was with the girls, watching her beloved boyfriend flirt with someone who isn’t even his type!  
Well….maybe you aren’t his type after all.  
While Astra was in her thoughts, Natalya and Trinity looked at her in concern. Alexis looked at Shinsuke and the girl in disgust. “How could he do that right in front of her?” she hissed angrily. Natalya looked at Alexis and shrugged. “Whenever TJ does it, he does it to make me jealous. But this…this isn’t even close to that.” Trinity looked over at the table across the room and made a face. “If that were my husband, he’d get his ass whooped for damn sure.”  
Astra looked over at the table and paled seeing the girl giggling at whatever jokes Shinsuke made. That was it. That was the last straw for her. Astra got up and despite the pleas of Natalya, walked over to the table where the two “lovebirds” sat.  
Shinsuke was laughing happily at the girl. If there’s one thing he’s good at aside from wrestling, was getting what he wanted. This girl was something he was interested in. Not serious of course. Just a little flirting that’s all. Shinsuke smiled as the girl tried to get him to go to her room with her. She was so cute.  
“UH HEM”  
Shinsuke paled. He recognized that voice. That very, very angry voice. Shinsuke turned to see Astra. What he saw broke his heart. Overall, she looked extremely angry. Shinsuke could see beyond that though. He saw the heartbreak…the betrayal…  
He had no idea she was here…he wouldn’t have been doing this had he known she was here…he…  
“Shinsuke kun.” Astra spat. Oh God what had he done? “Astra chan….I can explain…” Astra laughed. It was dark and bitter. Nothing like the laugh he’s come to love. This Astra was much colder…and he couldn’t blame her. Still, it didn’t stop him from being slightly intimidated by this much darker persona.  
Astra glared at the girl who sat next to him. The poor girl must have been terrified because she darted as fast as she could. Shinsuke couldn’t blame her. Not. One. Bit. “Astra…”  
“Save it Shinsuke. This? Us? I don’t think it’s going to work out.”  
Shinsuke felt his heart break. He never meant to hurt her…he really didn’t. “Astra please….I am sorry…I did not mean…to hurt you..” Astra snorted. “Well guess what flirting does Shinsuke? Guess? It hurt me! No, it kills me. I thought when we got together this…this flirting would stop!”  
“Please…Astra…my love…I-“  
“No…you don’t love me and you’re not sorry…”  
Shinsuke had to get through to her somehow. He got on his knees. “Please Astra…I love you…I will stop the flirting…I will do anything…just please do not leave me. You are my world.” “If I was your world you wouldn’t have continued flirting with other girls while you’re dating me. Shinsuke….I can’t trust you.”  
With every word Shinsuke’s heart broke even more. “Please Astra chan…give me one more chance…let me make it up to you…please.”  
Astra looked at him darkly, tears apparent in her beautiful, brown eyes and turned away from him. “Goodbye Shinsuke.” Astra walked away, leaving him on his knees.  
Shinsuke couldn’t believe it. What had he done? Why…why did he…he shouldn’t have…no! Now is not the time to think about the now.  
Now is the time to think about how he was going to win Astra’s heart and her trust back. And once he figured it out, he will become a better lover. One she truly deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Who let the angst in here? Meeee!


End file.
